Musical estadounidense
El musical estadounidense se estrenó en 1987 en Brodaway, dos años después del musical inglés y basándose en éste. Allí estuvo nominado a doce premios Tony, de los cuales ganó ocho, incluyendo mejor musical y mejor partitura original. En 2003 dejó de representarse en Broadway, convirtiéndose en el tercer show con más años sobre un escenario en este lugar. Diecinueve años después, se reestrenó con una orquestación diferente. Producción Tras su éxito en el West End londinense, la producción se trasladó a Broadway. Muchos de los actores del elenco original se mantuvieron, coincidiendo también en el 10th Anniversary Concert Recording. En cuanto al espectáculo, se realizaron mejoras en el escenario y sus efectos especiales, como por ejemplo en el suicidio de Javert. También hubieron reediciones en las canciones, eliminando partes de Gavroche y de Cosette adulta; y cambiando otras como en Stars. Reparto original *Colm Wilkinson como Jean Valjean *David Bryant como Marius *Judy Kuhn como Cosette *Michael Maguire como Enjolras *Frances Ruffelle como Éponine *Braden Danner y RD Robb como Gavroche *Donna Vivino como la joven Cosette *Jennifer Butt como Madame Thénardier *Leo Burmester como Thénardier *Randy Graff como Fantine *Terrence Mann como Javert *Chrissie McDonald como la joven Éponine *Norman Large como Obispo de Digne *John Norman como Jean Prouvaire *Anthoni Crivello como Grantaire *Paul Harman como Combeferre *Joseph Kolonski como Feuilly *Jesse Corti como Courfeyrac Canciones de la versión inglesa Acto I # Overture – Orchestra # Prologue: Work Song – Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean # Prologue: On Parole – Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper’s Wife and Innkeeper # Prologue: Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven – Constables and Bishop # Prologue: What Have I Done? – Valjean # At the End of the Day – Fantine, The Poor, Foreman, Workers, Factory Girls and Valjean # I Dreamed a Dream – Fantine # Lovely Ladies – Fantine, Sailors, Whores, Old Woman, Crone and Pimp # Fantine's Arrest – Fantine, Bamatabois, Javert and Valjean # The Runaway Cart – Onlookers, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert # Who Am I? – Valjean # Fantine's Death – Fantine and Valjean # The Confrontation – Javert and Valjean # Castle On A Cloud – Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier # Master of the House – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Chorus # The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery – Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Young Cosette # Look Down – Beggars, Gavroche, Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp, Enjolras and Marius # The Robbery/Javert's Intervention – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Javert # Stars – Javert and Gavroche # Éponine's Errand – Marius and Éponine # The ABC Café/Red and Black – Students, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Gavroche # Do You Hear the People Sing? – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students and Beggars # I Saw Him Once – Cosette # In My Life – Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine # A Heart Full of Love – Marius, Cosette and Éponine # The Attack on Rue Plumet – Thénardier, Thieves, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette # One Day More – Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company Acto II # At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean # On My Own – Éponine # Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Students and Army Officer # Javert's Arrival – Javert and Enjolras # Little People – Gavroche, Students, Enjolras and Javert # A Little Fall of Rain – Éponine and Marius # Night of Anguish – Enjolras, Valjean, and Students # The First Attack – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students, Valjean and Javert # Drink with Me – Grantaire, Students, Women and Marius # Bring Him Home – Valjean # Dawn of Anguish – Enjolras and Students # The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) – Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Grantaire, Gavroche and Students # The Final Battle – Army Officer, Grantaire, Enjolras and Students # The Sewers – Orchestra # Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) – Thénardier # Javert's Suicide – Valjean and Javert # Turning – Women of Paris # Empty Chairs at Empty Tables – Marius # Every Day – Cosette and Marius # A Heart Full of Love (Reprise) – Cosette, Marius and Valjean # Valjean's Confession – Valjean and Marius # Wedding Chorale – Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier # Beggars at the Feast – Thénardier and Madame Thénardier # Valjean's Death – Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine # Finale – Full Company Categoría:Musicales